1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine and more specifically, to a voice device for use in an automatic vending machine to give a voice instruction, guiding a user to use the automatic vending machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, our mode of living has been changed, and the pace of our life has been accelerated. Nowadays, different automatic vending machines have been creased and are intensively used everywhere to sell different products without serviceman. These automatic vending machines are highly invited for the advantage of saving much labor and bringing convenience to people. For example, a Q-shop has the advantages of scientific intelligence, quick service, and quick finish of payment. A Q-shop may provide automatic vending machines for vending drinks, cigarettes, tickets, ice creams, tickets, memorial coins, key rings, or even hamburgers and noodles. Nowadays, many virtual shops are established to make online shopping, allowing shoppers to shop across millions of products.
Further, more and more numbers of shops utilize automatic vending machines to sell different items for the advantages of saving labor and management cost and raising the profit. However, advanced automatic vending machines provide different added functions and have different operation procedures. The complicated operation procedure of an advanced automatic vending machine brings difficulty and inconvenience to certain users, such as children, aged persons or blind persons. These people may go to a rear shop at a far place to purchase the desired items rather than using advanced automatic vending machines. To an automatic vending machine provider, it is not economic to provide automatic vending machines that cannot attract all consumers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a way that facilitates the use of automatic vending machines by a consumer, eliminating all the problems resulted from operation inconvenience and difficulty of automatic vending machines and attracting all consumers to use automatic vending machines.